It's My Birthday
by ltifal
Summary: Milo b'day fic. It's a little late but it's better than none.


**Authoress note: Happy belated birthday for Milo! Aih! This year is a little late. Well, at least I make one, right?**

**Disclaimer: auto disclaimer attached.**

**Warning: apologized for the error but do excuse my English. I'm not born in the English speaking country.**

_It's My Birthday_

He muffed a cry as he put his little body into the bathtub. His left hand still had that open wound from the ealier sparring. He knew it was not a good idea to put his hand into the hot water but he was just too tired to even care. His small body had endure everthing that even normal human adult hadn't. The water was slowly turned its color into red blood under his stare. He was again surviving another day, day of pure hell with breaking stone, sparring, fighting, and beating. His eyes landed again onto his hand, the wound was still bleeding but he didn't even fell any pain from it. He was numb; he had suffered many other injuries that were more threaten than this anyway. Broken bone, broken jaw, blood loss, stomach cut and yet he was still surviving. How he really wanted to just end his life right there, right now.

He stared again into nothingness, hand unconciously moved toward his heart. He moved his finger in a circle before he raised his cosmos. He laughed bitterly as he saw the lenght of his nail increased. Red blood nail just like the crimson water. At the age of three, he was taken into the Santuary, the holy ground, the place where the goddess would be born. Now at the age of six, he had already mastered the cosmos, his finger could kill anything even human being if he wanted too. He stared again at the nail. He could kill himself just then and right now. He knew if he just pushed the poison hard enough to penetrace the skin and shot it into his heart. He would die in a second. He played with it as he traced lightly. Could he now? He smiled sadly before he moved the nail toward his heart again. Maybe...

"Milo? What are you doing?" The question made the blue hair kid blinked his eyes before he looked toward the source. His cosmos slowly die away, his red nail vanished quickly. The eyes he saw was more like frighten than confuse.

"Nothing." He murmured as he gazed down into the water again. His right hand had already slipped into the water, out of the sight.

"..." The other kid looked down into the water before he widened his blue eyes slightly. "Are you trying to kill your self?" His voice filled with concern than accusing.

"Well, may be." The future Scorpio saint said without much thought before his right hand was grabbed harshly. "Ouch! Watch it ice boy!" He glared as he pulled back his hand into the water, splashing the said kid.

"..." The emerald hair glared back as he slowly lower his hand into the water. "Get up or I'll freeze this."

"Hah! Make me!" The older boy barked challenging but quickly yelled in surprise as the water turned friggid in second. "Why you!" He jumped his naked body before landing his punch onto the younger kid face. Camus being slender and petite quickly landed onto the white tiles. "Why do you care? Just leave me alone!" He yelled again, his left hand was still dripping blood.

"... You need to tend that." He said in whisper before wipe his own blood on his mouth. Milo was only six but his power... it was more than normal human adult. He could feel blood with his tongue, one of his teeth...definitely missing…

"Mind your own business!" He was definitely fumming, why would he care anyway!

"… Milo, please let me."

"No! I said leave me alone!" He yelled before stomped back into the bathtub, pulling the plug. It was second before he sensed another jerk on his right hand. He spun with fury but it was a shock when he felt a slap.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Camus was aware of his own face, he could feel the tear drip from his eyes. He never thought that he would do something like this to him. He had been worried when he saw the usual cheerful blue hair walking lifelessly toward the training ground this morning. Not that they were that close but the scorpion lover never started a day without his bubbly chatter or a smile, even Aiolia, his best buddy didn't seem to cheer him. Camus was not a boy that showed his emotion freely but sometime… he wished that he was as open as him.

"You are so dead, Camus!" The word snapped him from his thought. Milo had called his name; he even never realized that he actually knew what his name was. He widened his eyes a little, a mix emotion surfaced before he was able to control back and stood his ground, ignoring another tear slipping out. "You can kill me later, just let me bandage that!" He finally snapped out while the older boy looked at him with his murderous glare. The blue eyes boy didn't move as he stared back challenging before he heard a chuckle.

"Heh, you are quite stubborn, I thought you smart guys are sissies." Milo said referring to him and the duo Asian gold saint to be as he smirk his boyish grin.

"We are not!" Camus couldn't help but protested. He almost pout before he crossed his hand in defends.

"Well?" The blue hair saint to be raised his hand. Camus could only look at it in question before the older boy sighed. "My towel, ore-sama should dress before tending this wound, right?" The boy blinked before he took off, he wouldn't risk the mood changing…

Several minutes later in infirmary…

"Hey! Ouch! Can you be gentler?" He groaned as Saga bandaged the wound. He was surprised when he found the boy with his hand still dripping blood. The blue hair teen thought he had order the kid to go to the hospice immediately after the sparring between him and Shura. He growled as he stared dangerously.

"Why do you disobey my order?" He asked as he tightened the bandage over while the blue hair boy cringe his eyes in pain.

"…"

"It's my fault, he was helping me." Camus lied timidly from behind. The slightly swollen face on Aquarius kid didn't go unnoticed as Saga stared at him calculating before he stretched the last knot while the child let out a yelp. Slowly the teen rose from his chair and washed his hand before he walked toward the youngest boy. He kneeled before him before touching the child jaw.

"Open your mouth."

"It's nothing." Camus quickly moved back but froze under his irritated glower. He opened his slightly swollen mouth as Saga examined the damage and put in some cotton. There were still blood but nothing to worry, the lad sighed in relief as he retrieved the cotton. "The good thing is what you lose was your milk teeth." He continued as he tossed the cotton away. He knocked the youngest kid on the head as Milo looked at the Gemini in shock.

"Why are you doing that?" He yelled as he moved in between the two and guarded him defensively. Camus could only blink in surprise as he rubbed his head. Saga though, looked at the boy before he smirked and knocked the blue hair kid too, not too lightly. "Ouch! What's that for?" He whined before both boys were hushed outside.

"For lying." He grinned as he himself walked away. He had done being a nurse today.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"…"

"…"

"So? What now, Camus?" Milo stared at him as he crossed his freshly bandaged hands.

"You know my name." It was more like statement than question before he looked down toward the wound. "Why?" He asked before he met with the emerald eyes. Milo's eyes suddenly dimmed slowly as he realized what he meaned and looked away.

"… It's not your business…" He whispered; he turned around before murmuring something. "It's my birthday today…"

"Oh…" Being barely six years old, he began to understand about the special day when one person was born. Although no one was really cared when you were a saint, he also didn't really mind about this since he barely remembered the date either. Maybe he should be asking papacy for it… he looked back toward the older kid. On the book he read, he knew one thing about this special day. He tugged lightly his sleeve.

"Hey! What! What are you doing?" Milo groaned lightly due to a sudden movement.

"Come." Camus said as he dragged him toward his room.

It was the first time he ever saw his 'kidnappers' room, which was actually quite messy. Cloths were stack on the table, books piled on the floor and beside the bed, a cabinet with a lot and lots of book.

"You... are really a bookworm, ice cube..." He said. This was not a room! It more liked a library! "And... I thought your room won't be this messy, maybe we do have something in common." He grinned for a second time. Milo could feel his mood lightened up a little but quickly dissapeared as he felt a book hit his forehead. "Hey! What are you, hoah!" He dodged another book flying toward his direction. He could see the younger kid throwing the books around searching for something.

"Find it." The future Aquarius saint said in delight as he took the purple book down. Smiling shyly as he shoved the book gently into his newly acquired friend. "I know that you don't really like to read." He paused when Milo looked at the cover before continued. "But... Happy birthday." He was waiting; he began to ponder if his gift really did cheer the blue hair boy when he saw a usual twinkle was back on his eyes.

"Thank you." He said happily as he hugged before he realized that he miscalculating his strenght and ended up taking down the boy onto thankfully the bed. "Sorry." He quickly grinned sheepishly before offered his hand. "Come on, Camus. Let's go somewhere!" He smirk mischievously.

"Where?"

"Somewhere fun, are you ready to prank Deathmask."

"What? But!" He couldn't even protest before being dragged away but he was sure his perfect score as trainee would be suffered...

_Omake_

"So this is next!" Aiolia was laughing loudly as he handed the red box over toward the birthday boy. It was rare for the gold saint to have party for their birthday, usually they would only spend most of their birthday training or fighting. After they were revived though, Athena insisted to celebrate the day which began with Aiolos. Today though it was Milo's turn, the candle was blown, the cake was cut and eaten, the game was played and believe it or not even Shaka and Camus were dragged into the game of twister (much to everyone amusement). The last part should be a favorite time for the birthday boy as Milo opened the present one by one in front of everyone.

The blue hair boy could guess some of the present. So far he pulled out a batch of cookie with Tibet yak butter tea, Mu no doubt; A scorpion pet, everyone could have give him that but it was Kanon as he saw him grinning when he opened the box; A pink panty? It was Deathmask all right since he was laughing like a maniac while everyone more or least waiting for his reaction; he was glaring before looking at the green hair girl then smirked lightly.

"Well, thank you, Deathmask, how did you know I like the color? I assure Shaina will look good on it. It will be fun tonight." He grinned, winking at his girlfriend who was gapping and flushing on the same time. The Cancer could only cursed as some people turned red or even purple.

The red box was finally replaced to the blue box before he ripped the present carefully. Once he opened it, he found a book and went mute as everyone looked.

"Children book?" Seiya said in confused before everyone landed eyes toward the snake bearer cloth.

"What?" Shaina had a bad feeling about this…

"Shaina! I didn't know! Are you pregnant?" Marin spoke which made everyone present gasped or faint.

"I will have another grandchild?" Shion yelled in horror, Kiki was more than enough for now beside he was this young!

"Really!" Everyone seemed to be asking the poor Amazon before she roared in frustrate scarring everyone (although some comment about pregnant mood swing). Milo though was smiling as he opened the page, he remembered that day… the blue hair birthday boy suddenly stood which caught everyone attention as Milo walked toward his best friend.

"Ice cube." He grinned as Camus stared at him before he let out a small smile.

"Best friend will say you look good even if you have a bad haircut." The Aquarius saint said reciting the back cover as the older lad rounded his hand.

"Best friend will let you jump on their bed no matter how big you are." He paused as everyone gazed at them strangely. Confusion clearly looming above their head before Milo chuckled and continued. "Now, will you jump to my bed today? We can have threesome."

"No way in hell!" The emerald hair saint spat quickly as Shaina fainted and Milo laughing like an idiot. Most of the saint either cracking or turning into stone…

_Owari_

**Authoress note: Happy belated birthday for Milo and… Kardia :D. **


End file.
